Watching Me
by julesames
Summary: Bella loves it when her neighbour watches her undress. Written for Emmy's picspirations on the Perv Pack.
1. Chapter 1

I know he is watching me, I can feel his eyes on me as I turn full circle in my small bedroom. The buildings are so close together. I can see into his living room from my bedroom. And from my bathroom, I can see into his bedroom. I know he likes to watch me, and I love it when he does. We've been playing this game for weeks now.

My mind flits back to the first time it happened. I'd just come home from work, my body was aching for a bath. As soon as the door closed shut, I'd already started stripping out of my clothes. I stood naked in my bathroom waiting for the bath to fill with hot water.

It was then that I felt the sensation of a cool breeze on my shoulder blade. I turned and noticed I'd left my bathroom window wide open and it had been then that I saw him; he was sitting on his bed in his bedroom, facing me. He didn't seem to act ashamed that I'd caught him, and I didn't seem to be embarrassed that I was standing naked before a stranger. If anything, I felt turned on. More turned on than I'd ever felt before.

Instead of shutting the window like I had originally planned, I left it open. I turned and got into the tub and soaked in the hot water.

That has been the first time. We'd progressed from there, I undressed for him all the time, taking care to do so slowly, to draw out the process. I spent more time in my house naked than I had before I knew my next door neighbor watched me.

The idea of someone taking pleasure in watching me in my undress exhilarated me. It turned me on, and I often had to touch myself late at night to get myself off. I hadn't yet done so in front of him though but I was planning on it. Tonight.

I stood in my small room and allowed him to see me naked. My eyes locked with his for a brief moment before I looked away. I brought one hand to my breast and kneaded the flesh, plucking at my nipple. Movement caught my attention and I looked up to see him stand from his lounge. For a moment I am afraid that he is leaving, that I have pushed him away by doing what I am about to do, but no. He moves closer to the window, his hands place on the window frame as he leans forward to get a better look. I smile wryly and proceed with what I am doing.

I have never felt more comfortable with my body than when I am naked in front of him. My hands trace my skin, my nipples are already as hard as rock. Wet liquid is quickly pooling between my thighs in anticipation of my fingers. I always imagine that they are his fingers instead of mine.

I close my eyes and let my hands trail south. I'm feeling a little nervous, I don't even know this man who watches me, the fact that he watches me undress should say a lot about his character, but I can't help myself. I'm nervous, but I'm also incredibly turned on. I want this. Hell, I _need_ this.

My fingers are stroking through the black curls that crown my sex. My hand slowly inches closer to the seeping wetness. A single digit finds my clit and I press down so slightly. My left hand is at my breast, still tweaking my nipple between two fingers. I sit back on the bed, the bed faces the window, I lay back and spread my legs wide, my fingers continue to play between my thighs. I dip my fingers inside of me and spread the wetness across of my vagina, lubricating it. I continue to touch myself, my clit is so sensitive that when I touch it, my body convulses against my will. I am so close. My fingers keep playing, they alternate between rubbing at my sensitive bud and dipping deep inside of me to find that elusive g-spot… Until I'm coming hard and fast, liquid pools out of me and onto my hand as I come. I keep stroking at my clit, though much slowly now. My breath is labored. I lie there for a moment and then remember my neighbor who has been watching me. I sit up to see him but when I look out of the window, he isn't there. Hot tears spring to my eyes, I feel embarrassed and humiliated that he didn't watch.

I turn around and cross the room to find my robe; I knew this was a bad idea… I'm considering having a bath and going to bed when I hear a loud rap at the door. It is insistent and I tie the sash around me tightly and hurry to get the door. I gasp as I peer through the peep hole and quickly open the door.

My neighbor is standing there with a look of hunger and need on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. Thank you for all of the reviews for the first chapter. I had originally just meant this to be a drabble. Something to help me get back into writing but I received so many wonderful reviews asking me for more that I thought I might just do that. **

**Please note, that this writing is **_**raw.**_ **It is not proof read, nor is it revised. It is just straight from my head to the page. So I know that there are probably going to be mistakes. **

**I'll update this story as I want to and when I can. I don't know how long it'll be but it won't be long as you can see from the length of the chapters.**

**Please let me know if you have any questions. I'll do my best to answer them.**

**xx**

I'd been watching her for a while now. I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself.

The _first_ time had been just a few days after I'd moved in. I was unpacking boxes in my living room and I happened to glance out the window. The buildings, particularly on this side of the road are quite close together. And I mean close; a narrow alleyway was all that divided the two buildings from touching.

To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement. I had watched her move around her room, she untied her hair, and it fell languidly over her shoulders. It was long and curly; my fingers itched to feel it. It looked so soft. My mouth had dropped open as I saw next what was to happen. She was angled toward me, not facing the window directly but enough so that I could see her full profile. Her fingers began to work at the buttons of her blouse. From the top downward, she revealed tantalising skin, inch by inch. Then her fingers went to work on the zipper of her pencil skirt.

It was like a dream come true. A very hot dream come true. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I knew if she turned ever so slightly to her left she would see me staring. I knew I would look ridiculous standing in front of my window, my jaw wide open, my arm propped up holding whatever it was in my hand that I was holding…

The skirt dropped and she was left standing in a bra and panties set that had my cock stirring longingly in my pants. Her hands drifted around her back then and a moment later, her bra joined the pile on the floor too. I groaned loudly as I saw her pert breasts, my cock was straining hard against my pants now. I'd since, lowered my arm and was stepping even closer to the window to get a better look.

Her breasts were amazing, to put it simply. They were larger than average, perfect. A generous size for my hand. They bounced as she moved around the room; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She picked up the dirty clothes off of the floor and placed them in a laundry hamper. Watching her bend over, seeing the swell of her ass covered in barely there white lace, it nearly had me undone. She moved toward her bed and picked up a silk bathrobe which she wrapped around herself and exited the bedroom, flipping the light switch as she went.

I stood there for a few moments longer before moving away from the window. My breath was heavy, my pants felt tight. I walked to my bathroom knowing that I needed some relief. A cold shower or something.


End file.
